


I Burn For You, You Bleed For Me

by jolly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly/pseuds/jolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil finds himself somewhat disoriented and caught up in a fight with a very big and very angry troll. He does his best to help but honestly, can you blame him for getting distracted? <br/>Very very loosely inspired by pages 396-400.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn For You, You Bleed For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Um sorry this is short, I just had to get it out of my system. I'm not 100% pleased with the outcome, but it's 4:30 am and I think I'll leave it at that.   
> Give me all the EmiLalli trying to protect each other. And also all the unreliable-narrator Emil. Anyway. Enjoy!  
> (Oh and check out [my tumblr!](http://jollyfics.tumblr.com))

Opening his eyes proved a harder task than expected. First of all, his eyelids felt stuck together. But also the light burned, and his head pounded, and all the movement around him was disorienting. Emil rolled over onto one elbow, putting a hand to his head. Man, it  _really_ hurt. What had happened, anyway? There had been that big ugly troll thing in the building, and it got angry when they shot it a bunch... And then Emil and tried to blow it up, but it just got angrier. And then- well, it probably knocked him out then. He let his hand slide out of his hair and _oh no is that blood?_ Emil cursed. All this blood and dirt would take forever to wash out, and there was no way his hair would look perfect until then. Ugh, it was probably lopsided already. 

Nevermind, nevermind, he told himself. That was hardly important at the moment. His top priority was to survive, and help the others, and get back to the cat tank. Only, Emil couldn't see anyone around. He heard their voices bouncing off the walls from all different directions. Along with the sound of the troll, groaning and screeching. Emil stood shakily and stumbled through the hall, toward the noise. 

"Sigrun," he called out, reaching back for his flamethrower. "Lalli! Sigrun!"

They didn't answer, but what he saw when he turned the corner was explanation enough. Sigrun was going wild with her rifle, shooting at the monster's viable heads. Her usual manic grin was deformed into a determined scowl. Lalli was standing off to the side, chopping away at various grotesque limbs with his knife as they approached him. Emil ran up to Sigrun and pulled the trigger on his weapon, shooting a stream of flames at the thing.

"What's the plan, Captain?" He yelled over the roar. 

"Go help our little scout," she shouted back. "I think he's trying to chant a runo, but he looks to be having some trouble!"

Lalli did indeed look to be in quite a bit of trouble. He nodded to Emil gratefully (probably) when he came to protect Lalli with his flamethrower. Emil spent a minute swinging his fire at the troll, but ended up holding it steady while he watched Lalli over his shoulder. He'd never seen the mage do magic before, and it really had seemed like a silly myth up until then. And even though nothing had technically happened yet, the rhythmic hum of Lalli's nonsensical- er, Finnish- words were hypnotizing in a way that made Emil believe in it.

The unexpected appearance of a deformed tendril on his left made him yelp, drawing his attention back to the foe. He took a second to adjust his aim, prompting a gargling screech from the troll. Satisfied, Emil turned back to Lalli. _It suits him_ , Emil thought, _the whole magic thing_. The controlled grace of it. How everything around him seemed to become calm and quiet, waiting, though around him was all chaos. How he was at once the focus of everything, but also hidden. Perhaps now was not the time to notice Lalli's razor cheekbones or his cute pointy nose. Or his smooth voice, resonating from perfect little lips. Oh, Emil suddenly wanted to kiss those lips. They were probably cool, or maybe burning hot? Emil didn't know which idea enticed him more. He found himself captivated by stunning blue eyes as they flew open. He had no idea what would come soon after, though, the exhilarating rush of a strange wind that was somehow reminiscent of some wildcat. It was powerful, it was fantastic, it was magical. It was so like Lalli.

Emil was jolted out of his thoughts in quite a physical way when Lalli pulled him roughly back and stretched out his hands. Belatedly, Emil realized that he'd run out of fuel without noticing, and the troll was about to knock him out a second time. What an embarrassment!

"Thank you, Lalli," he said, politely.

Lalli gave him a look that clearly said "you're an incompetent fool, do your job."

Slightly peeved, Emil loaded a full can of fuel into his weapon and stepped forward. He was stopped by Lalli's arm, and so resigned himself to watching as somehow Lalli's magic thing attacked the troll at several points simultaneously. Impressed by the damage, Emil looked back in time to see the mage sway on his feet. 

"Lalli! Are you okay?" Emil gently steadied him, afraid to upset him by physical contact but not wanting him to fall. Lalli shook him off, but the violent motion caused him to stagger sideways. And, to Emil's horror, Lalli was bleeding from his eyes and nose. Emil cursed again. "Lalli, stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop. It's obviously a huge effort, and it's hurting you."

Lalli pushed him away, trying to find his concentration.

"No, Lalli!" Emil took his slender hand. "I won't let you hurt yourself." With that, he put himself between Lalli and the troll, and the three of them finished it off together.

 

On the way back to the cat tank, Emil complained excessively about the inconvenience of fighting trolls. Sigrun smirked.

"Maybe if you two would stop staring into each other's eyes, we would get things done faster."

Emil spluttered and stammered excuses but Lalli, as usual, understood none of it.


End file.
